


Мой милый рыцарь

by ConVersia



Series: 2018 [12]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Главный весельчак и сорвиголова команды черепашек Микеланджело отправляется в сказочное измерение спасать принцессу Солнце





	Мой милый рыцарь

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2018 заявка №208 фанфикшен

Нью-Йорк. В глубинах канализации, в секретном жилище черепах Рафаэль сидит на диване и читает книгу. Сзади подходит Микеланджело, заглядывает через плечо брата в книгу и спрашивает:  
— Что читаешь, Рафаэль?  
Рафаэль закрывает книжку и обворачивается:  
— Это «Легенда о принцессе Солнце».  
— Да. И о чем она?  
— Как и обычно. — Рафаэль отложил книгу в сторону и, жестикулируя, продолжил. — Злой колдун заточил Солнце в замок, чтобы она не смогла дарить людям свой теплый солнечный свет. И теперь принцесса ждет смелого рыцаря, который освободит ее из темного плена.  
— Обыкновенная сказка, Рафаэль. — Микеланджело угрожающе поднял руки вверх и произнес более грубым голосом. — Там даже нет монстров или роботов-пришельцев, которые прибыли с других планет, чтобы захватить Землю!  
— Здесь не менее интересно, чем твоя фантастика, мой друг, — заметил Рафаэль и добавил. — А ты смог бы спасти принцессу Солнце в средневековые годы?  
— Еще бы! Проще, чем разрезать пиццу! — восторженно произнес Микеланджело и как-то изменился в лице. — А что, это идея...  
— Ты по поводу пиццы? — неуверенно спросил Рафаэль.  
— Нет, я о принцессе!  
— Что ты задумал, Микеланджело? — встревожился Рафаэль.  
— Я отправлюсь в средневековье и выручу принцессу Солнце из беды! — он махнул рукой в сторону лаборатории Донателло. — У Донателло наверняка еще цел многопортальный генератор.  
Рафаэль поспешил за Микеланджело в лабораторию.  
— Брось, приятель, это всего лишь легенда! — пытался остановить его Рафаэль. — Притом ее уже, скорее всего, спас какой-нибудь принц и они поженились!  
— Ну, я все равно попробую, — не унимался герой. — Вдруг ты не прав и Солнцу нужна помощь. Я ведь не собираюсь на ней жениться! — Микеланджело рассмотрел кнопки и рычаги на аппарате. — Лучше помоги мне запустить эту штуку.  
— Я знаю, что пожалею об этом, — вздохнул Рафаэль. — Но если ты так настаиваешь...  
И вот на экране появилась картинка: вода, рыбки разодетые, как люди.  
— Нет, — заметил Микеланджело, — это точно не средневековье.  
Переключили дальше — не то, еще — нет, опять — и видят: леса, луга... замки из серых камней...  
— Вот он! — обрадовался Микеланджело. — Век рыцарей и их небывалых подвигов!  
— Микеланджело, а ты еще не передумал? — поинтересовался Рафаэль.  
— Нет, дружище, — ответил гордо храбрец, — черепашки никогда не отступают от намеченной цели!  
— Тогда могу пожелать тебе только удачи, — сказал Рафаэль. — И возвращайся поскорее, чтобы ребята ничего не узнали.  
— Окей, омигос! — произнес Микеланджело и с этими словами ушел в экран многопортального генератора, а Рафаэль теперь мог лишь наблюдать за похождениями своего сорвиголова брата.  
Микеланджело очутился на большой поляне возле леса, в стороне от которого виднелся замок с похищенной принцессой.  
— Отлично! — провозгласил он. — По крайней мере, мне недалеко идти до замка. — Черепашка почесал затылок. — Хотя лучше бы мне найти здесь какой-нибудь транспорт...  
И тут он заметил рыцаря в доспехах на красивом черном коне.  
— А вот и мое такси, — с хитрой улыбкой сказал он...  
Микеланджело примерял тяжелые металлические доспехи.  
— Как ты думаешь, в них я похож на настоящего рыцаря? — спросил он у коня, но тот только помотал головой.  
Прикрепив получше шлем, Микеланджело сел на коня и сказал испуганному рыцарю. — Не волнуйся, приятель, я ненадолго, — затем он толкнул коня в бок. — Скорей, мой конь, до заколдованного замка выручать принцессу Солнце! — и конь ринулся вперед.  
Вход в замок был открыт, но Микеланджело оставил коня возле деревянного моста, переброшенного через глубокий ров с водой от замка на другой берег, а сам отправился во двор тихого, но подозрительного замка.  
Рафаэль сидел с книгой возле экрана многопортального генератора и следил за действиями своего сорвиголова брата, как позади послышались голоса Леонардо и Донателло. Рафаэль тут же покрывалом накрыл экран аппарата и сделал вид, будто бы ничего не случилось.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Рафаэль? — удивился Донателло.  
— Да так, — начал выдумывать он, — думал, что вы тут, вот и зашел.  
— Мы же сказали тебе и Микеланджело, что пошли помогать Эйприл с аппаратурой... — начал Леонардо и спросил — А где же сам Микеланджело?  
— А... он... — запнулся Рафаэль, — наверное, за пиццей пошел.  
— Что же ты тогда там прячешь? — заподозрил Донателло и сдернул покрывало с генератора, и там они увидели, как их неугомонный искатель приключений бродит по двору серого замка.  
— Что... что это значит? — возмутился Леонардо. — Что он там делает?  
— Честное слово, ребята, я тут не при чем! — начал оправдываться Рафаэль. — Он выслушал легенду о принцессе Солнце и решил ее спасти, я пытался его остановить, но вы же знаете, если Микеланджело решил что-нибудь сделать, то его уже не остановить!  
Донателло пролистал книгу и остановился на одной странице:  
— А про огнедышащего дракона, что охраняет замок с принцессой, ты ему сказал?  
— Я совсем забыл! — испугался Рафаэль. — Что же нам теперь делать?  
— Мы пойдем в это измерение и вернем Микеланджело! — тут же нашел решение Леонардо, но Донателло его перебил:  
— Увы, но этого не получится. — Прокомментировал он. — Генератор сейчас не стоит трогать, если мы нарушим его функцию во время работы, то Микеланджело может остаться там навсегда...  
— Значит, нам придется сидеть здесь и наблюдать за ним?! — переспросил Леонардо, Донателло в ответ кивнул головой.  
— Думаю, не стоит так волноваться за Микеланджело. Он — парень не промах! Из любой ситуации найдет выход! — успокоил Рафаэль, и они вместе посмотрели на экран.... А там дым клубится, кругом пламя!  
Микеланджело спрятался за каменную стену от огня.  
— Рафаэль ничего не говорил про огнедышащего дракона! — Микеланджело немножко выглянул из-за угла. — Или я его невнимательно слушал?! Но принцессу я все же спасу! Хотя для этого мне придется одолеть дракона! Что ж, и ни с таким приходилось сталкиваться! — решил Микеланджело и с криком — Черепашья сила!!! — ринулся в бой. Пыль, дым, шум и вот герой в сверкающих доспехах выходит целым и невредимым, а, недоумевающий в чем дело, дракон лежит связанный в узел.  
— Теперь пора за принцессой Солнце. — Сказал Микеланджело и побежал по лестнице вверх в самую верхнюю башню, в темной комнате которой была заточена принцесса.   
Принцесса Солнце, услышав за дверью шаги, очень обрадовалась:  
— Ах! — трепетала она. — Это он — мой долгожданный принц, который заберет меня отсюда!  
Она легла на кровать, поправила свое пышное платье и притворилась спящей красавицей. Когда Микеланджело вошел в комнату и увидел принцессу спящей, то удивился:  
— Странно, но я не думал, что Солнце окажется спящей принцессой... — он подошел к ней, прикоснулся рукой её плеча и произнес:  
— Принцесса, проснитесь! Я пришел спасти Вас.  
Но она ничего не ответила. Микеланджело как-то помялся, а потом наклонился над принцессой и поцеловал её в щечку. Солнце улыбнулась и открыла глаза, но, увидев зеленую мордашку своего спасителя, отшатнулась в сторону от неожиданности. Микеланджело стало неудобно перед ней, и он опустил голову.  
— О нет! — стала извиняться принцесса. — Я не хотела тебя обидеть, мой отважный спаситель!  
— Я не обижаюсь, принцесса... — начал Микеланджело, но за дверью послышался грохот от тяжелых лап разозленного дракона, который взбирался наверх за своим обидчиком.  
— Скорее! — скомандовал Микеланджело — Нам нужно уходить, пока сюда не ввалился дракон!  
— Но как? — заволновалась Солнце. — Мы же не выпрыгнем в окно с такой высоты?!  
— А почему бы и нет? — нашел идею в словах принцессы смелый рыцарь. — Свяжем все простыни в одну веревку.  
Шаги дракона все ближе, а Микеланджело с принцессой уже связали веревку. Один её конец Микеланджело метнул через овраг на другую сторону и крепко зацепил за прочный ствол высокого дерева.  
— Мы разобьемся! — испугалась Солнце.  
— Не бойтесь, принцесса, — успокоил её герой — со мной не пропадете!  
Затем он одной рукой прижал к себе Солнце, а другой ухватился за край веревки и прыгнул из окна с возгласом:  
— Кавабанга!!!  
— А-а-а!!! — принцесса закрыла глаза от страха, а когда открыла, то они уже были на другой стороне оврага, подальше от темного замка. Дракон тут же кинулся к растворенным воротам, но Микеланджело его обхитрил, он кинул металлическую звездочку в механизм ворот и они с грохотом захлопнулись прямо перед носом разъяренного дракона, и он от злости и обиды зарычал и стал извергать пламя. Но принцесса и её храбрый рыцарь уже были в безопасности.  
— Ты спас меня, чужеземец, — начала Солнце — как я могу тебя отблагодарить?  
— Да мне бы домой, — ответил новоявленный герой — в своё измерение, к братьям...  
— Думаю, я смогу исполнить это твоё желание, — принцесса протянула ладони вперёд, на них что-то заблестело, и Микеланджело увидел небольшой кулон в виде золотого солнышка. — Этот талисман поможет тебе вернуться домой, когда ты этого захочешь.  
— Спасибо, принцесса... — Микеланджело помедлил — Может, Вы тоже пойдёте со мной? В моём измерении весело! Нет никаких колдунов и драконов! Я угощу Вас пиццей!  
— Нет, спасибо, — прервала его Солнце — Спасибо за помощь...  
— Микеланджело — подсказал своё имя он принцессе.  
— Микеланджело... — повторила Солнце и продолжила — Но я не могу уйти с тобой. Я нужна здесь. Людям требуется мой свет и тепло! Быть может, мы ещё встретимся... — хотела утешить его она.  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь... — загрустил герой — Желаю Вам удачи, принцесса Солнце!  
Она нежно улыбнулась и поцеловала его в щёчку. Микеланджело смутился, на щеках выступил розоватый оттенок. А принцесса отошла в сторону, за спиной у неё появились красивые прозрачные с блеском крылья, она взмахнула ими, как бабочка, и поднялась в небо.  
— До встречи, мой милый рыцарь! — крикнула она ему и исчезла в синеве.  
— До встречи, принцесса... — прошептал Микеланджело и посмотрел на солнечный талисман, а он засиял ослепительным светом, от которого черепашка закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, то был уже дома, в лаборатории возле генератора, без своих блестящих доспех, но с кулоном в руке. Братья-черепашки стояли вокруг него.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Микеланджело? — поинтересовался Леонардо.  
— Уже лучше... — ответил он и посмотрел на Донателло. — Ты не сердишься на меня, братишка?  
— Нет. — Сказал Донателло — Но впредь, советую, так не делать, потому что последствия могут быть необратимыми.  
— Больше не буду... — стал уверять герой — честно!  
— Верим на слово, рыцарь! — подшутил Рафаэль — Пойдем лучше есть пиццу!  
— Да!!! — поддержали его черепашки.  
— Как бы прекрасны не были другие измерения, — заявил Микеланджело — но лучше нашего нет! Потому что только здесь есть отличная пицца на любой вкус!  
С этими словами он поспешил с братьями дегустировать пиццу.  
— А, кстати, — уже за столом, поедая кусок своей любимой пиццы с анчоусами, поинтересовался Микеланджело у Рафаэля. — Ведь у принцессы Солнце были волшебные крылья, почему она не улетела из замка злого колдуна?  
— Ну, колдун же не дурак, и замок его заколдован тёмной магией, чтобы светлая магия принцессы не действовала в его пределах.  
— Весьма логично. — Поддержал беседу Донателло. — Ведь если бы кто-то из рыцарей, пробовавших выручить Солнце, обладал магией, то у него, в таком случае, ничего бы не вышло.  
— А мне вот показалось странным, — задумчиво начал Леонардо — что дракон не умел летать... У него же были крылья, хоть и небольшие, но всё же...  
— Братишка, ты, наверное, отсюда не разглядел, но это был очень толстый дракон! — Веселился Микеланджело. — Ему даже по лестницам замка было тяжело подниматься, что уже говорить про полёты!  
— Видимо, много рыцарей приходило спасать принцессу, раз он так отъелся! — поддержал злобный юмор Рафаэль. А Микеланджело, отсмеявшись, предложил:  
— А что, ребят, может, как-нибудь рванём все вместе в древний Рим?! Сразимся на арене Колизея с самыми сильными гладиаторами того времени!  
— Нет!!! — Хором ответили Леонардо и Донателло.  
— Не стоит ворошить прошлое, брат мой. — Продолжил Донателло. — Хватит с нас и этой сказки!  
— Да, сказки... — задумчиво проговорил Микеланджело, разглядывая остатки пиццы на столе.  
А вечером, когда все черепашки спали, Микеланджело сидел на своей кровати и рассматривал, подаренный ему, золотой кулон. И в его нежном свечении герой разглядел милое личико юной принцессы Солнце, которая ласково ему улыбалась.  
— Я буду скучать... — прошептал он...


End file.
